


many differences

by FitzisShitz



Series: poetry [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Poem, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 19:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21041912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FitzisShitz/pseuds/FitzisShitz
Summary: one, and two, and three





	many differences

warm hands,  
cold breeze,  
a smile and  
i’m weak  
in the knees.

different souls,  
different hearts,  
we were brought together  
by similar thoughts.

a final moment,  
between life and death.  
we chose life  
to forget about death.

many moments,  
many thoughts,  
our hands entwined,  
tracings scars.

— fethan


End file.
